Workers such as electrical linemen and emergency responders may work under stressful conditions in the presence of high electrical voltages, for example in an electrical power generation plant, in an electrical power distribution station, or on an accident site. Under these conditions, the workers may be exposed to dangers of electrical shock that may injure or kill them. Safety may be increased by workers maintaining safe distances from electrical power sources. The safe distance may vary based on the strength of the electrical power source (i.e., based on the voltage of the electrical power source).